Three Weeks Detention
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Taking some time away from annoying Voldemort fics- I attempted a Marauder escapade...no good can come from this...


"I can't believe you idiots are the future." McGonagall said rolling her eyes as she stared down at the Marauders.

"I'm as scared as you are." Remus said looking at the other three.

"You'll get used to the idea." Sirius smirked at McGonagall.

"You four have caused so much trouble in the past six years could you at least behave civilized in your last year?" she sighed setting her mouth in a grim line.

"Us four?" Remus asked, "I didn't do anything." McGonagall looked at him. "Well…not all the time," he mumbled.

"Sorry Professor, it's just who we are." James smiled.

Peter stopped picking at his ear, "What does civilized mean?"

Remus groaned, "Why am I friends with you guys?"

"That's a good question to ask yourself as you serve three weeks of detention." She said.

"Three weeks!" James yelled, "But Professor, the first Quidditch match is in two weeks!"

"Yes," she sighed. "So you better work hard in your free time. I don't expect Gryffindor to lose to Slytherin." With that she left the detention room, locking it behind her.

"Thanks a lot you guys, now I have three weeks of detention!" Remus grumbled.

"I'm sorry it's going to cut into your homework time Remmy." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What am I gonna do about Quidditch? My team's going to kill me!" James whined.

"Hey," Peter squealed, "look at the bright side."

"There's a bright side?" Sirius scratched his long black hair.

"Yeah! We get to spend quality time together," the three glared at him "…or not."

After a few minutes of silence Sirius spoke up, "I have an idea."

"No good ever comes when you say that." Remus groaned.

James laughed, "Oh come on Moony, let's hear his idea."

"I don't know….that is how we got detention this time." Peter said nervously.

"Oh…my…God? I can't believe I'm agreeing with Wormtail." Remus choked out.

"There's a first for everything." James yawned.

"Whatever, now here's my idea." Sirus began.

"I'm not listening!" Remus covered his ears.

"Anyway," he continued, "this is our last year and it's time we went out with a bang…"

88888888

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Remus whispered hoarsely fro under the invisibility cloak.

"Actually I think it's cozy under here." Peter said.

"I didn't mean the cloak, I meant the plan!" he hissed.

"Well it's too late to second guess, we're almost at the Great Hall." James whispered.

"Can you shut you traps for a minute? The last thing we need is being caught by a teacher." Sirius said.

"Hey don't worry, I'm Head Boy. I can pretend I'm doing my rounds." James chuckled.

"I still don't understand how you're Head Boy! I'm the good guy." Remus fumed, the three looked at him in response, "Okay so sneaking around under an invisibility cloak to pull the biggest prank isn't proving my point- but I'm still good!"

"You've joined the dark side now Moony, get over it." Sirius smiled in the darkness.

"My life is officially over." He grumbled.

"Look at the bright side." Peter said. "We've never been closer." He pointed at the four Marauders squished together to keep the cloak on.

"Can I hit him?" James asked.

"Let me go first." Remus sneered.

"I have a feeling you guys are going to need an anger management course." Peter said anxiously.

Remus groaned, "Seriously why am I friends with you guys?"

"Too late for that mate," Sirius said throwing off the cloak once they reached the Great Hall. "Let the fun begin."

Remus looked around for a moment, "Hey…"

The three looked at him, "Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"Do you guys get this creepy feeling a teenage girl is writing everything we're doing as other teenagers read it?" the werewolf asked.

"Moony, we're the Marauders." James laughed.

"Of course teenage girls would read and write about us." Sirius finished. "Now help me set this rope up…"

888888888

For some reason I attempted my first Marauder fic and they turned out to be very easy to write about. It's a pity I have no where to go from here, anyone else have any pranks the Marauders can pull?

**To those waiting for me to update ****100 Ways to Annoy Voldemort**** and ****Good Morning World****, enjoy this in the mean time. R & R. **


End file.
